


Escape

by flaming_muse



Series: Holiday Fic Cards 2003 [20]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of Angel's thoughts in Caritas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> set during "Dead End" (AtS s2)
> 
> for knotted_rose, who requested Lindsey/Angel and who got gen fic instead :P
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on January 1, 2004.

Lindsey played the guitar like he had never lost his hand, never worn an expensive suit and defended the worst of the worst, never chosen to work for all that was evil. On stage, he was just a man lost in his music.

Angel didn't want to be him, didn't really understand him, but he did feel the sharp sting of envy as he watched him sing. Lindsey could slough off his skin and pick up a guitar or a sledgehammer as easily as his briefcase, but Angel, no matter how hard he tried, was never able to escape himself.


End file.
